TT vs Slade's Apprentice
by madhorselover
Summary: The Teen Titans meet Slade's new apprentice.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1: Blue

The alarm blared, and Robin jumped to the screen. A strange person showed up. "What? What is that?" he asked. The others peered over his shoulders. "Looks like a dead angel." Beastboy joked. "Nah, looks more like a human half bird alien." Cyborg retorted.  
"Who cares what it looks like? It's terrorizing the city." Raven scoffed.  
•••••••••••••••••

Blue and teal feathers dotted the crime scene. The Teen Titans searched the alleyway for the creature.

Suddenly, rustling of wings startled the group. Robin stared at the creature- a girl. She was hauntingly beautiful. She had silver skin, ebony black hair, and one ocean blue eye, one bright teal eye. Her wings were large, spanning nearly 15 feet, and were blue and teal. The girl bird pulled out two, threatening swords, and smiled evilly.

"Teen Titans, meet my star apprentice, Blue." a deep voice introduced.

Tearing his eyes away from the girl, Blue, Robin looked up to see Slade.

"You! You're behind this!" Robin growled.

Before they could attack, Blue flew high in the air and brought her wings together. The Teen Titans all were blown back. Raven floated up toward Blue and cast a spell. "Azarath. Metrion. ZINTHOZ!"

A bubble-like shield surrounded Blue. Slade roared in fury, and Robin and the others took the chance. They charged at Slade.

Suddenly, Raven screamed in pain as Blue tore the shield with her swords. She then flew at Raven and slashed her swords into Raven's stomach.

"Raven!" Beatsboy yelled. He shifted into a large pterodactyl. He darted to Blue, only to be stabbed by her heel knife. She laughed, a beautiful and haunting sound. Robin and Cyborg froze, entranced by her laugh.

Slade kicked the pair off the edge of the building. Starfire gasped and dashed after them.

"Blue." Slade called. She turned to him and landed.

"I did good, didn't I?" Blue laughed as she flew them back to his lair.

" Congratulations, Blue. You've qualified as my apprentice." Slade said.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2: The Second Call

Blue placed her boot on Slade's chest. "I win."  
" Yes, I realized that." Slade grumbled, shoving her boot off. She lost her balance, then glared at him.

"Wipe that look off your face, brat." Slade hissed.

She gasped. "You're talking to an Poltian warrior here! I come from-"

"BLUE, SHUT IT!" Slade roared. "I don't care where you come from, or who you fought. Now get out and go cause trouble before I throw you out."

Blue grimaced, then flipped her hair over her shoulder."Fine. Someone forgot to take their chill pills this morning."

She stormed out.  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"How's your head, Raven?" Robin and Cyborg asked in unison.

She shook her head, then winced. "I feel like someone split my head in half."

"Well, I guess that's what happens when someone rips magic in half." Cyborg said.

Starfire seemed lost in thought. Suddenly, she jumped to her feet and ran out of the commons room.

"Starfire!" Robin yelped, startled by her sudden departure.

"Where is she going?" Raven asked, her eyes closed and her head back.

Cyborg stared at her. "How did you know she left?"

Starfire returned with a large book. "I knew she was something!"

Robin, Raven, and Cyborg looked at each other. "What do you mean, Star?" Robin asked.  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Blue entered the bar, and every head turned her way. Mutters and whispers started up, and some stared wide eyed. Others began to move away from her.

"No need to be afraid of me." She unsheathed her swords and smiled evilly. "I've just come to bring your deaths a little closer."  
The bar turned into chaos.  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The alarm sounded, startling the group.

"Oh no! It's that Blue thing and we're down two members." Robin groaned. "How are we going to do this?"

Cyborg stroked his chin, in thought. "We'll have to try. We can't leave citizens in danger."

"Cyborg's right, Robin. We need to try to fight without them." Starfire agreed.  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3: The Third Loss

Blue flicked specks of blood off her swords with a cloth, then sheathed them. She sashayed out of the bar and flew up on top of the nearest building.

"Ugh. Where are those stupid Teeny Titans? I'm getting bored." Blue muttered under her breath.

"Blue." a voice growled. It was Robin.

She smirked, not turning around. "Finally. I thought I'd die of boredom if you hadn't shown up."

Blue spun around just in time to kick Cyborg backwards. He skidded across the roof and managed to grab the edge before he fell off.

As Starfire helped Cyborg up, Robin and Blue clashed their weapons. With each slice, Robin blocked each attack.

"How are you doing that?!" Blue hissed through clenched teeth.

They locked weapons. "You're not the only one who's smart in swordsmanship, Blue." Robin replied, reaching up with his leg and kicking her in the chest.

Blue stumbled back, and Robin swung his staff at her face. She managed to dodge it and punched Robin. He fell back. Blue flew in the air.

Starfire flew after her, throwing disks of her power at Blue. She easily dodged all of them.

"You have terrible aim, witch." Blue laughed, then flung her sword at Starfire. The sword pierced her upper chest. She cried out in pain as she fell to the ground.

"STARFIRE!" Robin and Cyborg yelled.

Blue flipped her hair, flew down and ripped the sword from Starfire's chest.

She flew above them. "Consider this battle over, Robin. You have no more members left worthy of fighting."

As Blue flew away, she threw her head back and laughed. It echoed off the buildings and down the alleys.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4: Blue and Jinx

Blue crossed her arms, waiting for approval. "Well? I caused trouble. Now what you want me to do?"

He held a hand up. "I specifically told you to get out, did I not?"

She smirked. "Yeah, but you didn't say when to return, did you?"

"Now I am. Don't come back until tomorrow." Slade said, walking away.

"WHAT?!" she shrieked. "You're an idiot, Slade!"

"Watch your tongue, Blue, or else that tongue will be your ending." he called back.

She growled in fury as she excited the lair. "The stupid son of a-"

Her device chirped, cutting off her last word. She pressed the answer button. "Blue speaking."

"Hey Blue!" Jinx greeted ecstatically. She wiggled her fingers in hello. "How ya doing?"

Blue rolled her eyes. "How did you find out I was here? And how did you get my call number?"

Jinx giggled. "Simple. I overheard Gizmo saying that the Teen Titans fought you."

"Really? I'm surprised. Those idiots seem very shy about their defeats." Blue scoffed.

"All I gotta say is good job." Jinx's face got closer to the screen. "Wow, you got really pretty in the past year."

Blue raised an eyebrow. "'Pretty'? Girl, I'm fiercely sexy."

Jinx laughed. "Funny, Blue. Hey, how would you like to come on over to the tower? All the guys are out."

"Might as well. Slade kicked me out until tomorrow." Blue huffed.  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5: Blue and Jinx Part 2

"Soo, now that you're here, I'm gonna give you a tour. " Jinx said.

"Hmm. The entranceway looks nice." Blue joked.

Jinx rolled her eyes, smirking. "Really? Come on into the commons. Gizmo installed this huge TV with superb surround sound. And he also installed this huge computer that is-"  
Blue held her hand up. "I thought I was getting a tour, not a lesson on the stuff Gizmo installed."

Jinx smirked mischievously. "Speaking of Gizmo, you should see this."

"Let me guess. He created a sex doll that looks like me." Blue snickered.

Jinx busted out laughing. "Eww, Blue! Where'd your mind go? No, Gizmo has this hidden room behind his workshop. You won't believe what's in there."

"The sex doll?" Blue laughed.

"Blue, that's really gross!" Jinx gasped as she laughed. " Don't make me laugh so hard. I just passed up his workshop."

Jinx walked in the workshop, Blue following.

Jinx began to feel the far wall. "It's somewhere in this- Got it!" The wall shifted and revealed another room. "After you, Blue."

Blue entered, looking straight at a shelf of drawings. "Is that me?"

Jinx snickered. "Are you blushing? And yes, that's you. Gizmo is obsessed with you. He drew all this and collected your feathers. He also has two of your knives."

Blue's cheeks heated. "I'm not blushing. And where'd he get my knives?"

Jinx crossed her arms and smirked. "You're blushing. I can tell. Gizmo got them from some guy he talks to sometimes."

"Hmm." Blue tapped her chin.

"JINX!" a small but raspy voice yelled. "Where are you?"

Jinx grabbed Blue's wrist and dragged her out of both rooms and into a large white room. "We're in the practice room!"

Blue laughed behind her hand.

Gizmo appeared in the doorway. "There you-". His eyes widened and his cheeks turned pink. "... Are...? Um... Hi Blue.

Blue smirked, flipped her hair over her shoulder, and struck a pose. "Missed me?"

"I-um- I didn't know you'd be here." Gizmo stuttered, his cheeks reddening.

She laughed. "Yeah, got here a few days ago."

Jinx snickered. "Blue, let's go. I'm getting bored here."

As Blue and Jinx past Gizmo, Blue kissed his cheek. His face turned the color of a tomato. Jinx laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch: 6 Recovery and Discovery

"Take it easy, Beatsboy. The doctor will be mad if he finds out you're shifting." Cyborg ordered.

Beatsboy waved him off. "Eh, I'll be fine."

Raven grimaced. "You could cause yourself to get internal bleeding. Just because you aren't experiencing pain doesn't mean that you're completely healed."

Beatsboy shrugged.

Robin walked into the room, his face in a book. He was reading under his breath.

"What are you reading?" Raven and Cyborg asked in unison.

Robin looked up from the book, narrowly missing a wall. He closed it and dropped it to his side. "Just a book Starfire lent me."

"About...?" Beastboy trailed off, waving his hand in a circle.

Robin shocked. "I'm trying to find something out about that Blue... thing."

"It's a she." Beastboy corrected, then winced.

"Will you stop moving?!" Raven yelled.

The others looked at her, then Cyborg snickered. "Well now."

Her cheeks reddened. "Well, we don't need him dead."

Robin sat far from the others, reading again.

Raven glared at Cyborg, her cheeks slightly red, then stalked off to meditate. Beastboy shifted positions, trying not to wince.

Starfire studied Beastboy. "Raven is right, Beastboy. You could injure yourself."

"Not you too." Beastboy groaned.

"I found something." Robin yelped.

"What is it?" Cyborg asked, turning around at the door. Raven came back.

They surrounded the table, except Beastboy, as Robin placed the book on it. "Read that."

"'The Valkyrie is one of Odin's twelve winged warriors who decide which dying souls come to Valhalla.'" Raven paused. "But Blue looks nothing like the twelve Valkyrie shown here."

Robin tapped a paragraph opposite of the one they read. "This one."

"'The lowest warrior, Mist, had the most children out of all the them. She had 12 children, all female, and all children were born with colored skin and strange wing shapes."' Cyborg read.

"Blue has the color silver for her skin." Starfire stated.

Robin nodded. "So Blue is a Valkyrie."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Please review! I forgot to add this note to my first chapter. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7: Slade and Blue

Blue laughed as Jinx failed at her attempt to flip off a high wall.

Jinx huffed. "You are very intimidating, you know."

"Do I cause you to have bad luck? Or is it my awesome ability to defeat anyone?" Blue snickered, stretching her wings. She flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Suddenly, Blue's device chirped. She hissed and pressed the answer. "What?"

Slade replied, his voice gruff. "Need you now."

"Seriously? You make me sound like a -"

"Shut up and get here. We got work to do." Slade interrupted, then hung up.

Blue growled and hopped off the brick wall. "Sorry, Jinx, but our outing is suddenly canceled."

Jinx pouted. "He's a spoil sport."

"Sorry, but I gotta follow what he says, or else my apprenticeship is over." Blue said. "Ta ta, Jinx."  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Well, Slade? You called me, so...?" Blue trailed off, shaking her wings in impatience.

"Didn't I say we have work to do? Get in the battle room." Slade ordered.

Blue grimaced. "You make me sound like a se-"

"SHUT IT, BLUE!" Slade roared.

She stormed off to the battle room, Slade behind her. Once they took their positions, Slade charged first.

Blue smirked and flew a few feet into the air. Slade jumped and grabbed her ankle. She yelped as she hit the ground hard. Quickly recovering, she grabbed her swords and slashed an "X" at him. He flew backwards and landed on his feet.

He stood there, his arms crossed.

She raised an eyebrow as she landed, folding her wings. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking about that scar. Care to share?" he asked.

She stepped back, both eyebrows raised. "W-what? That- that has nothing to do with this!"

He muttered something, then charged. He tackled her easily, then pinned her to the floor. "So, what's different now?"

She grimaced in discomfort. "Number one, you're on top of me. Number two, you-"

"Not that." he growled.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. You made me lose my concentration by mentioning a weak subject for me. Now get off me." °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Please review! This is my first final draft of the actual story. I'd like to know if it needs work and/or additions!


End file.
